


Sticky Situation

by Inalovelyplace



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Exctoplasm, Experiments, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Science, like .3 seconds of naughty things its basically nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalovelyplace/pseuds/Inalovelyplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The duties of being the Girlfriend of a Ghostbuster™</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote because Kate McKinnon owns my gay ass. I haven't had much practice writing Holtz so if it's weird please tell me?

“Holtz, _Holtz_ ! Stop, it’s _too much_ ” I whimpered, my knees shaking with effort.

 

“Come on, just a little more? Pleaaaaaaase?” She begged while the threat of her full on puppy face lurked just under the surface. I swore internally, knowing I’d have no chances with the look.

 

She was designing a new suit. More particularly a new material for their coveralls that could “eat” ectoplasm meaning less clean up and less time lugging wet limbs around trying to catch a ghost. And of course she needed someone to test it on, meaning after several rejections from the team (and Kevin, _and_ Mike Hat) the role of ecto-covered mannequin fell to me, Holtz’s doting girlfriend. The material was supposedly going to absorb the cold green goo in seconds, leaving me clean and dry.

 

But thus far the material wasn't working, and I was loaded up with so much smelly goo I was nearly falling on my ass in the middle of the lab. Which seemed ill advised with the amount of lit Bunsen burners around me, is ectoplasm flammable?

 

“Fine. But this is the last bu--” I was hardly able to get the words out before she dumped the contents over my head, making me cough and gag as it ran into my nose and mouth, “Jill, you _ass_!”

 

“Aw, what's the matter? Doesn't taste good?”  She teased, stepping close to take me into her arms, “you always talked about wanting to be an honorary Ghostbuster, I'm sure this counts”

 

“No, _you_ always talked about that,” I shook in her gooey embrace (half from anger, half from being so freaking cold) as she leaned in and full on licked my cheek. She made a face, before taking another, laughing at my sounds of disdain.

 

“Sorta tastes like.. Old socks. Not great.” She frowned a little, shaking her head, “now tell me every flaw in the suit you can find.”

 

“Hmm, okay it's cold, it's wet, the material is too thin and the woman designing it hates her girlfriend” I grimaced as I felt some of it slide down my back and keep going.

 

“Too thin? Hmm..” She looked down at the coveralls. Now plastered to me and drying, before running a thoughtful hand up my side, her thumb just catching my nipple. Because of course she had suggested I wear nothing under the test material ‘in case it doesn't work, wouldn't wanna ruin your underwear’. That shiver definitely wasn't from the cold. The mischievous glint in her eye had shifted now from slime to me as she did it again

 

“There's no way you're turned on right now”

 

“You know how much I love the pursuit of science” she smirked at me.

 

“Freaking weirdo” I sighed, rolling my eyes before pressing my lips to hers


End file.
